


Ahn Yêu Em

by Zighana



Series: Teatro [2]
Category: Claws (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Roller utters a strange phrase during the throes of passion.Canon Divergence, Backstory, Desna/Roller and Roller/Virginia, Character Death (minor)





	Ahn Yêu Em

Roller kisses Desna’s hand as she takes one long orgasmic gasp before collapsing on top of him, spent and satisfied. He runs his fingers through her hair before exhaling.

“Anh yêu em.” He utters.

“What?” Desna raises her head up in confusion.

“What’s that?” she asks again.

“Nothing. Go get some sleep, baby.” He kisses her forehead and strokes her back until she falls asleep.

Weeks ago

“Oh! Oh, shit!” Virginia moans as Roller thrusts into her from behind.

Loud music plays as he grabs her hips and gives her quick and deep strokes into her.

“Talk to me, Virginia. Talk that…that Chinese shit you be saying.”

“For the last,” she gasps, “time, I’m Vietnamese! I don’t speak Chinese, Japanese, Korean—“

He swats her on the ass.

“Well talk to me in Vietnamese, Saigon. Tell me some sexy ass phrases in Vietnamese.”

Roller sees Virginia roll her eyes in the reflection of her mirror but ignores it.

She sighs. 

“Tôi quất chân tôi,” (I stubbed my toe) 

“Oh, yeah, baby, keep talking.”

“Hôm nay thế nào, tình yêu của tôi.” (How was your day, my love?)

“That sounds so fucking sexy.” He swats her ass.

“Ahn yêu em.” Virginia halts.

Roller stops.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Can we…stop? For a second? I…I really gotta pee.”

“What did you say?”

“I really got to go, Roller.”

“Tell me what you said.”

“Roller, I don’t want to talk about it…”

He grabs her arm and jerks her to face him.

“What. Did. You. Say?”

“I said ‘I love you’.”

Roller’s eyes widen.

“Uh…Oh. Oh.” He sits down on his bed.

“Look, you told me to talk in Vietnamese and I don’t really speak that much. I couldn’t think of anything on the fly. I just…I just remembered the things my mother would say to me in her native tongue. Before, before she died.” She tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“Your mother died?”

“Yeah. Years ago. I was 15. Cancer. After she died, my dad took me in. Look at how much of a wonderful job he did with me.” She waves her hand over her body.

“I fuck and suck for money. I must really make them proud.”

“I lost my mother, too.” Roller replies.

“She wasn’t so lucky. She was gunned down. Mafia hit.” He smiles.

“I’m sorry…”

He holds his hand up.

“Don’t worry about it. Happened so long ago it don’t even hurt no more. I visit her grave when I can. Buy her flowers. Make sure her tombstone looks real nice. I talk to her. Let her know I’m still eating.”

“I visit my mother once in a while. She’s buried in Georgia to be with her folks. I don’t get that luxury to visit her when I please.”

“I could take you there, if you want.” Roller offers.

“I could even buy you a ticket and you can go out there alone, if you want. Just say the word.”

“You mean it?”

“I make good on my promises, baby-girl.”

“Oh my God, thank you so much!” she hugs him.

“One condition,” he pulls away. Grabbing her hand, he places it around his throat.

“Squeeze my neck, baby.”

~0*-0*-0*-0*~

Sun creeps through the blinds of Desna’s room as he holds her in his arms.

“I love you, D.” he says into the atmosphere.

He kisses her cheek before disentangling himself from her body and making his way to the dresser where his phone lie. He checks his messages, his expression grim.

It’s the Russians, asking about payment.

Before he could get upset, he hears Desna moan and he sees her. His anger melts away as Desna seems to glow in the morning light, her face calm and peaceful. He strokes her cheek with his thumb, ghosting over her lips.

“I really do love you. Even after you tried to kill my ass.” He laughs a bitter laugh before stealing a kiss from her. He places the cover over her frame before making his way into the shower before Dean finds him naked and puts two and two together.


End file.
